Basil Babysits Olivia
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil is hired to babysit Olivia while her father was away. Will Basil do a great job?


**This has been in my head for I don't know how long!**

It had been a few minutes since little Olivia's parents left the house. A mouse detective named Basil of Baker Street was hired, although he was reluctant to the baby's parents' decision in hiring him. "You can't just leave our daughter all alone," Olivia's father convinced him.

"She needs company," Olivia's mother said.

"Alright, I'll do it," Basil sighed.

"We'll be back, Olivia," said Olivia's father.

"Be good, okay?" Olivia's mother said as she and her husband walked out the door.

The small youngster waved goodbye.

Basil sat on a chair to make himself comfortable, but kept an eye on Olivia, who was playing with her toys. Bored, she threw things at the mouse detective, but it was not intentional, though she giggled a baby giggle. However, he was determined to take her toy away. Losing his temper, he snatched her toy away, which made her crawl, bawling. Basil began to feel bad for what he did to her in the next second. _What have I done?_ he thought, _I failed my chance on babysitting and I deserved to be punished for it because she is too young to know better. She's just a baby. I know she didn't mean to throw things at me, but I couldn't be the one to let her get away with it. I will fix this once and for all._

Hoping that things will turn around the way he wanted, Basil went over to Olivia, who was crying in her room and tried to make it up to her, but since she was still mad at him, she tossed something at him. "Ow! I deserve that one," Basil complained and covering his eyes in shame, he added, "I'm a really bad baby sitter. What is your father going to think of me when he gets home?" Baby Olivia crawled out of her room. "I know it's hard to meet new people. That's why I decided to work it out with you." Basil was confused by the way she looked at him at first. Although she was too young to read or speak, she looked like she understood a single thing he said, even though he simply just had to dumb it down to her level. He picked the infant up and brought her to the kitchen, where he can feed her.

…

"Watch me, Olivia," Basil spoke gently in a baby voice, "Here comes the plane." With that, he carefully spun a spoonful of baby food and lightly shoved it in her mouth. "Yay! Good girl." He and the child clapped.

When it was time to change her diaper, he lifted up her legs, so that she wouldn't kick him. Now that Olivia had a new, clean diaper, Basil heaved himself off the floor and discarded the filthy one in the waste basket. "I'll be right back," he said to the offspring and he thoroughly washed his hands.

Olivia did not go anywhere. She lied there waiting for him to come back until he had. Basil poked her belly playfully. She giggled. Next, Basil did a peek-a-boo. Olivia did one right back. It was fun!

Basil showed her his magnifying glass. Without a word, he handed it to Olivia and to his astonishment, she didn't break it. Instead, she goggled through the glass.

She played and threw things once again, but this time, Basil managed to lighten up and tickle her out of it, causing her to laugh out loud. Soon after he tickled her, he let her catch her breath. As soon as Olivia caught her breath, Basil gently pinched her cheeks and fed her mother's milk out of a baby bottle.

…

After a while, the babe fell asleep on the floor and Basil picked her up and gently patted her diapy bottom and back as he took her to bed. _Infants are a lot of work,_ he mused, _But need to be handled with care._

Exhausted, Basil sat on the couch when the Flavershams arrived. "Good, you're home," he said.

"Where's our baby?" Olivia's mother asked.

"She's in her bed, sleeping," Basil pointed out.

"Oh, thank you for taking care of our daughter," Mr. Flaversham said, "It means a lot to us."

"Yes, it was a lot of work, but fun," Basil agreed. He led them to a room, where little Olivia was sleeping in.

"Aww," they said, "She's so precious."

The End

 **Author's note: When Basil first met Olivia and her father got captured, Basil may've forgotten all about her or forgot that he babysat her long ago.**

 **Olivia's so cute, I want to give her a squeezy hug.**


End file.
